L'été où j'ai commencé à t'aimer
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Le lycée est finit, les vacances commencent et chacun compte bien en profiter avant d'entamer une nouvelle vie. Alexy veut avouer ses sentiments à Kentin avant de s'envoler à l'étranger et Kentin compte profiter de ses amis avant de déménager dans la ville voisine. C'est à la fin de cet ultime été avec Alexy que Kentin va comprendre qu'il est plus qu'un ami pour lui.


_La dernière année de lycée était achevée et le bac était passé. Pour célébrer la fin de l'année et des examens, ainsi que le départ de la majeure partie des élèves de terminal, la directrice avait autorisé l'organisation d'une fête de fin d'année dans le gymnase et les adolescents s'étaient appliqués à préparer cette fête dans les règles pour qu'elle reste dans les mémoires. Thème, décorations, tenues, ambiance… rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et le grand soir arriva enfin._

L'heure était enfin arrivée et tout le monde était prêt, sauf un. Enfermé dans sa salle de bain, Kentin ne voulait pas sortir. Il trouvait que la tenue que Rosa et Alexy lui avaient faite ne lui allait pas du tout et refusait catégoriquement de sortir. De l'autre côté de la porte, les jumeaux, qui étaient passés le chercher, s'impatientaient, surtout Alexy qui se faisait une joie de voir son « Kentinou » dans le beau costume vintage qu'il avait fait avec l'aide de son amie.

« Aller, dépêche-toi de sortir de là et montre-nous ! »

« Ouais, fais pas ton timide, sors ! »

« Non ! Je ne sors pas comme ça, c'est hors de question ! Allez-y sans moi ! »

« Oh aller, tout le monde sera cosplayé de la même façon, alors tu t'en fiche ! »

« Euh… Armin, ce ne sont pas des cosplays, mais des costumes… »

« On s'en fiche, c'est la même chose ! »

« Si tu le dis… Bon Kentin, sors maintenant ! Sinon j'entre ! »

Dans la salle de bain, bloqué devant son miroir, Kentin se trouvait face à un dilemme. Comme l'avait dit Armin, tout le monde serait habillé de la même façon, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte. Mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait que le bleu pâle était une couleur qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il se fixa quelques instants dans le miroir avant de laisser échapper un long soupire. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'il assisterait à fête de ce genre avec tous ses camarades.

« C'est bon, je sors. Mais si vous riez je vous jure que vous y allez sans moi ! »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec un large sourire.

« Promis ! »

Kentin inspira profondément, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Il resta planté face aux deux garçons, n'osant plus bouger, les joues rougies par la gêne.

« Alors ? »

Un immense sourire radieux illumina aussitôt le visage d'Alexy, qui était totalement comblé de voir à quel point Kentin était resplendissant dans son costume bleu pâle.

« T'es tout beau dans ton magnifique costume ! »

« Ouais, Alex a raison, ça te va bien. »

« Vous trouvez ? »

« Si on te le dit ! Aller, on y va ! On est en retard ! »

Kentin souffla de soulagement et suivis les jumeaux. Il salua ses parents, caressa la tête de Cookie et tous les trois s'en allèrent au lycée dans leur costume de bal vintage.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que la fête avait débutée et elle battait désormais son plein. Castiel, Lysandre et Nathaniel, qui avaient accepté de reformer leur groupe le temps de quelques chansons, faisaient danser le lycée. L'euphorie et la bonne humeur qui régnaient dans le gymnase avait envahi Kentin, qui avait finalement oublié son problème de costume. Il avait décidé de s'amuser et il ne regrettait rien car il passait un très bon moment. Mais après quelques danses, il quitta la piste pour reprendre son souffle et se réhydrater. Il alla rejoindre Armin, assis dans les gradins.

« Tu ne vas pas danser ? »

« Je me repose un peu, j'en peux plus ! Et toi ? »

« Pareil, je crois que je vais reprendre un peu mon souffle. »

Il s'installa près d'Armin et regarda les autres danser avec amusement. Après quelques minutes, ils furent rejoins par Alexy.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous dansez plus ? »

« Eh, laisse-nous souffler Alex ! On n'en peut plus nous de danser ! »

Alexy s'assis aux côtés de Kentin et lui piqua son verre pour boire un coup. Celui-ci râla gentiment.

« Vas-y te gêne pas surtout ! »

« J'ai perdu mon verre et y'en a plus ! »

« Alors prends celui de ton frère… »

« J'ai perdu le mien aussi ! »

Sur ces mots, Armin prit à son tour le verre du pauvre Kentin et bu un coup sous les yeux exaspérés de celui-ci, ce qui amusa les jumeaux.

« Fais pas cette tête, on n'a pas la galle non plus ! »

Kentin soupira et bu ce qui lui restait de jus de fruit. Au même moment, le groupe cessa de jouer et Lysandre annonça qu'ils joueraient un dernier morceau après une courte pause. Les trois garçons furent rejoins par Rosalya puis par Nathaniel et une joyeuse discussion fut lancée sur la soirée et la performance musicale du petit trio. Après quelques courtes minutes, Lysandre et Castiel retournèrent sur scène. Kentin interrogea Nathaniel.

« Tu ne retournes pas avec eux ? »

« Non, ils vont jouer un slow, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Ça m'arrange, je commençais à avoir mal aux bras à force de taper sur la batterie. »

A ces mots, les premières notes de guitare résonnèrent et la voix voluptueuse de Lysandre s'éleva dans le gymnase. La masse d'élèves concentrée sur la piste de danse fit place aux quelques couples. Les cinq adolescents restèrent tranquillement dans les gradins pour profiter de la douceur et de la beauté de la chanson. Puis Alexy se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Kentin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Il faut que je trouve petite Violette, je lui avais promis une danse ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna rapidement pour chercher la jeune fille. Kentin secoua doucement la tête. Il se dit alors que Violette et Alexy aurait pu faire un joli couple, si Alexy n'avait pas été de l'autre bord. Alors qu'il imaginait le joli petit couple, il fut sorti de ses pensées par une petite voix timide qui l'appelait. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'Ambre. Il cligna un instant des yeux, stupéfait de la voir aussi timide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh… je voulais savoir si tu… si tu accepterais de danser avec moi… »

Kentin ne savait pas quoi répondre tellement il était surpris. Il regarda un instant ses amis et constata qu'ils étaient tout aussi étonnés que lui. Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille qui attendait une réponse. Il hésita un moment avant de se dire qu'après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, alors il pouvait bien lui accorder une malheureuse danse sans importance.

« Euh… ouais, si tu veux. »

Il se leva se dirigea vers la piste en compagnie d'Ambre, sous les regards ébahis de ses amis. Même Nathaniel semblait choqué par la situation. Alexy, qui dansait avec Violette, remarqua à son grand damne cette vile blondasse pendu au cou de son Kentin, il pesta et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il remarqua alors le petit sourire amusé de son ami ainsi que le sourire timide et gêné sur les lèvres pleines de gloss d'Ambre. S'en était trop pour lui. Ce spectacle écœurant le dégoutait et le faisait bouillonner de rage.

« A-Alexy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

La petite voix timide de Violette lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il remarqua que la jeune fille semblait inquiète et lui donna un large sourire pour la rassurer.

« Oui, excuse-moi, je vais bien ! »

« O-ok alors… »

Il redonna un beau sourire à Violette, qui le lui rendit, et jeta un dernier regard assassin à Ambre qui semblait ravie, dans les bras de Kentin.

Le slow s'acheva sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Lysandre et Castiel remercièrent leur public et libérèrent la scène. Le groupe fut ensuite remplacé par un DJ. Ambre remercia Kentin et les deux s'en allèrent de leur côté. Voyant que ses amis n'étaient plus dans les gradins, l'adolescent décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, l'atmosphère était lourde et étouffante dans le gymnase. Il sorti et s'éloigna des petits groupes de gens qui discutaient près de la palestre pour aller s'assoir sur un banc à l'écart. Il laissa échapper un petit soupire et profita d'une petite brise fraiche. Il s'appuya contre le dossier et leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé avant de fermer les yeux pour profiter de cet agréable moment.

« Ca va pas ? »

Kentin sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur la moue inquiète d'Alexy. Il se redressa doucement.

« Si, je prends juste l'air, il fait trop chaud dans le gymnase. »

Le bleuté sourit doucement et s'assis à côté de son ami.

« Elle te plait Ambre ? »

Kentin eu un léger sursaut et regarda Alexy, les yeux écarquillés, avant de pouffer de rire.

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas du tout mon genre, elle est trop superficielle et égocentrique… et puis c'est une peste, je n'oublie pas ce qu'elle m'a fait subir quand je suis arrivé dans ce lycée. »

« Pourquoi t'as dansé avec elle alors ? »

« Pourquoi… je sais pas trop ! Et puis on s'en fiche, c'était juste un pauvre slow ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions, t'es jaloux ou quoi ? »

Alexy se senti rougir et détourna rapidement le visage.

« Non, pas du tout ! J'étais juste inquiet, après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait… »

« Aucune chance que je m'intéresse un jour à cette fille ou une fille dans son genre. »

Les paroles de Kentin firent sourire le bleuté. Il était ravi d'entendre ça.

« Tant mieux, c'est rassurant ! »

« Tss… fallait pas t'inquiéter comme ça… »

Le silence s'installa entre eux quelques minutes. Une brise légère se fit de nouveau sentir, pour le plaisir des deux adolescents qui levèrent en même temps le nez en l'air pour mieux en profiter et puis Kentin brisa le silence.

« Au fait, vous faites quoi l'an prochain, Armin et toi ? »

« Armin a été accepté dans une école d'infographiste dans la ville voisine, quant à moi, je pars à l'étranger avec Rosa à la fin de l'été, elle a trouvé une superbe école de stylisme, on a été reçut tous les deux. »

« Wahou, c'est super ça ! Tu vas étudier à l'étranger ! Et tes parents sont d'accord ? »

« Ouais, on en a longuement discuté et ils ont finalement accepté. C'est cool ! »

« Et Rosa, elle va faire comment avec son copain ? »

« Il vient avec nous, quelle question ! Il était hors de question qu'ils se séparent. Leigh n'était pas d'accord au début pour que Rosa parte aussi loin. Même quand elle lui a dit qu'il partait avec nous, il n'était pas trop d'accord pour laisser sa boutique mais ils en ont parlé et finalement ils ont trouvé un arrangement. C'est un ami à lui qui va tenir la boutique pendant son absence et Leigh pourra trouver un travail là où on va. »

« C'est un bon arrangement, en effet. »

« Oui. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je vais à la fac dans la ville voisine. »

« Toi aussi tu vas avoir ton appart et tout ? »

« Oui, il faut que je trouve un appartement suffisamment grand pour Cookie. »

« Tu vas le prendre avec toi ? »

« Oui, mon père m'a dit que je devais assumer mes responsabilités jusqu'au bout. Mais bon, je sais que l'idée de ne plus voir Cookie tous les jours le rend un peu triste, il est complètement fou de ce chien ! »

« Mes parents, eux, sont contents que Rocket s'en aille ! Armin a beau changer sa cage régulièrement, il sent mauvais ! Et puis il fait plein de bêtises. »

Kentin sourit en imaginant le petit furet courir partout dans la maison et ronger tout ce qu'il trouve. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux garçons et Alexy se plongea dans ses pensées. Ils étaient enfin seuls, tous les deux, c'était le moment idéal pour lui d'avouer à son ami ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui. Mais la peur le retenait. Il avait peur que Kentin s'éloigne en apprenant ses sentiments, mais il devait lui dire avant de partir à l'étranger sinon il savait qu'il le regretterait. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers son ami, prêt à tout lui avouer.

« Kentin, je… »

Le concerné se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, attendant la suite. Mais le bleuté n'eut pas le temps de continuer à cause de son frère qui venait de les interpeller et qui venait vers eux en marchant rapidement, accompagné de Rosalya.

« Enfin on vous trouve ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« On prend l'air, il fait chaud à l'intérieur ! Et vous, vous étiez où ? Je vous ai cherché après le slow. »

« Après que tu sois parti avec Ambre, Nathaniel est parti chercher Melody pour l'inviter à danser et comme on s'ennuyait, Armin et moi on est parti danser tous les deux. »

« Au fait ! Raconte-nous ! C'était comment ta danse avec Ambre ? »

« Terriblement ennuyant ! Comme elle en fait… »

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde. Nathaniel arriva à ce moment pour les prévenir que la directrice voulait que tout le monde se réunisse dans le gymnase. Sans attendre, la petite bande suivie le délégué, à l'exception d'Alexy, qui resta sur le banc, déçu de ne pas avoir pu avouer ses sentiments.

« Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, viens ! »

Le bleuté leva la tête et vit que Kentin l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il sourit et alla le rejoindre. Il se consola en se disant qu'il lui restait encore deux mois avant son départ, il avait donc encore le temps de lui avouer et il était certain qu'une autre occasion se représenterait.

Tout le monde était à présent regroupé au centre du gymnase. Sur la scène, la directrice prit la parole pour annoncer la fin de la petite fête et demanda à tous les élèves de participer au nettoyage du gymnase. Ce fut en râlant légèrement que les élèves s'exécutèrent malgré tout. Kentin s'occupait de jeter tout ce qui était bon à jeter et faisait tranquillement le tour du gymnase avec un gros sac poubelle, puis les jumeaux vinrent le rejoindre.

« Nath nous propose de venir chez lui, tu veux venir aussi ? »

Kentin regarda un instant les jumeaux en réfléchissant.

« Je sais pas, je suis un peu fatigué. Pis mon père m'a demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard alors… »

« Oh aller ! Viens, ça sera sympa ! »

« S'te plait Kentin, viens ! »

Kentin poussa un léger soupire. C'était impossible de dire non avec ces deux-là. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant leur moue suppliante.

« Haaaa… j'appelle mon père quand j'ai fini et je vous redis ça. »

Trop content de l'avoir presque fait céder, Alexy passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Kentin et le tira légèrement vers lui.

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

« Bon, maintenant laissez-moi finir, sinon je rentre directement. »

« On sera dans le sous-sol avec les autres pour ranger l'estrade si tu nous cherche ! »

Kentin fit un simple geste de main pour dire qu'il avait compris et les jumeaux allèrent rejoindre Castiel et Lysandre pour les aider.

Au bout de vingt longues minutes, Kentin alla rejoindre les autres dans le sous-sol. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que les jumeaux lui sautèrent dessus pour connaitre sa réponse.

« Désolé, je peux pas venir, mon père préfère que je rentre. »

« Oh, c'est dommage ! »

« S'il organise une autre soirée, je viendrais. Bon… j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire, la directrice m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer, alors je vais y aller. »

Kentin salua tout le monde, et serra même la main de Castiel, qui lui proposa bien gentiment de venir à une soirée avec les autres chez lui, un de ces quatre. Kentin était bien trop intimidé par Castiel pour refuser. Puis, accompagné des jumeaux, il regagna la grille du lycée. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la moue triste et déçue d'Alexy.

« Fais pas cette tête Alex, on est en vacances, on pourra se faire des soirées à tout moment. »

« Ouais, il a raison, déprime pas ! »

« Je ne déprime pas… »

« Fff… allé, je rentre ! A bientôt les gars ! »

« A la prochaine ! »

« Fais attention en rentrant ! »

Kentin s'éloigna et leur fit un dernier signe de main avant de disparaitre au coin de la rue. Les jumeaux retournèrent tranquillement vers le bâtiment pour aider les autres.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Non, j'allais le faire quand on était sur le banc mais t'es arrivé. »

« Ah, désolé ! T'en fais pas, t'as encore le temps, tu auras bien d'autres occasions de le faire. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Armin ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son jumeau, qui se mit à rire doucement. Alexy savait qu'il aurait une autre chance de lui avouer, il ne désespérait pas car après tout, l'été ne faisait que commencer et il comptait bien en profiter.


End file.
